Possibilities
by SelflessInhabition
Summary: What did Leah do after Sam imprinted on Emily? -Reviews ALWAYS welcome.- Lemons. Self lemoning?
1. Hide and Go Weep

Possibility.

Leah ran til her chest ached, she didn't bother with phasing she just ran. She could still hear the ever present chatter in her head driving her to the point of screaming. She couldn't stand it, why was she the one left in the dust. She was just as important as she was. She took a deep breath as she reached the cliff and dove off it without a second thought. She swam farther hearing the voices she despised melt off. She could barely breathe as she climbed up onto the shore feeling alone for the first time since she phased. She rubbed her face screaming out in anguish as she sat down on the cool sand. She laid back looking at the dark sky and jumped hearing a sound from behind her. She jumped up ready to phase on the fly her body trembling as she looked face to face with Seth.

"What do you want?" she barked out before turning to walk away.

"Hey hey hey... I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Leah, he said he's sorry." he said softly.

She didn't care, she couldn't care. She phased running down the beach vaulting over bigger rocks before dashing into the forest letting off a soft howl. She wanted to be alone for now, she didn't want to see it. She didn't want to hear about it any longer. She heard him before she saw him and let out a louder howl before he commanded her to stop. She had to stop even though ever fiber of her wanted to run, run father and faster til she couldn't be found, not even by herself.

"Leah. It's not my fault." Sam said softly pulling his shorts up before walking forward to her.

She phased back and pulled her clothes on before turning back to him.

"I know that..." She said softly feeling his hand on her shoulder making tears well up in her eyes. "Why?" she murmured softly.

"I don't know... and I'm sorry. Please come back?" he said pulling her against him fighting back the urge to shed his own tears.

"I will. I promise Sam. I'll come back. But not for you. For Seth. He needs someone to help him." she said her voice weak but at the same time strong.

She held onto him for what seemed like forever before turning and phasing again running farther in the woods.


	2. Done All Wrong

She had no clue where she was anymore, it wasn't even like she cared to think about it. Her paws carried her farther and farther, she stopped occasionally to hunt if needed, eatting the raw meat from various smaller animals as she continued. She relized after some time she had made it to Canda. The realization of that didn't make her feel any freer than it did when she was with the pack, it made her ache for the familiarity of the pack. The easy going brotherly bonds with her, she hated what had happened. She turned and headed back her head thumping with a dull ache of longing for the old times, when it was her and Sam. She made her way back slowly, her body aching from such a long time being phased. She heard them, the relief obvious as she timidly thought out.

"_Hey... I'm back." _

"_Leah you do not do that again... who knows what could have happened... I- we need you." _Sam said his voice full of emotions.

"_I promise I ain't goin anywhere for a long time. Now point me to the damn grub." _she said truthfully before turning to phase grabbing up a pair of shorts Sam left behind as he padded away.

She slipped them on and held them up as she ran home jumping into her room and got dressed before running a comb through her hair, pulling out twigs and leaves as she went out for a walk. She hugged her mom once before waving knowing she fully understood the situation. She ran out and headed to Sam's the house quiet except for her soft breathing as she ran. She heard him in her mind, almost calling her like a siren to the beach. She found him there skipping stones over the water as she walked up, her heart was thumping out wildly in her chest as she tried to slow her breathes.

"H-Hey Sam... I kept my promise." she said before sitting next to him.

"But I didn't..." he said in a low growly mumble.

"I know but I'm just- I'm sorry for this running away... I couldn't handle the constant reminders but I just ended up being more lonely as I got farther."

"It's the packs connection, it was keeps us together even when things get rough." he said getting up.

She walked over to him a moment later and wrapped her arms around him, this time it meant something different. It was an apology more than a plea to come back.


	3. Heartache Every Moment

Leah's toes dug into the sand as she stood there, rocking slightly as she stared into the choppy waves. She looked up and felt something stir inside of her, a warm almost pleasing feeling. She slipped her shorts off and then her thin tank top, her small breasts tingling in the cool air but she continued onto the water. She sat down on the beach right where the waves her washing over her, the sun broke out of the cloud bank and her tan body was bathed in warm light. She laid back her mind drifting into a deeper more perverse section of her mind. She smirked to herself imagining rippling muscles, under tan skin not thinking of a face at the moment but rather a body, a warm tan body moving ontop of her slowly. She slipped her fingertips down her slightly sweaty stomach, her skin taut over muscle. She blushed as she slipped them down between her thighs. Her first finger slipped from her hole to her clit, swiping the warm juices that had gathered there up to her clit rubbing it gently, illiciting some gentle moans from deep within her. She moved her fingers back to her clit, moaning as the sun glistened on her sweat soaked skin, her body rolling up with pleasure as she rubbed her free hand from her hip to her abs. She continued pressing deeper and harder inside of her working her pussy with slow aching pleasure, the waves lapping up over her legs and feet. She dug her toes into the sand, her release coming to her quickly as her fantasy grew and shaped itself into a man, slipping into her slowly holding her tightly against him. It wasn't Sam like it had been time and time before, he was softer, gentler. She came hard screaming out a familiar name, the wolves in her head stammering as she snapped back to reality, unable to bask in her orgasm. She had finally realized she had been fantasizing about Jacob the entire time.


End file.
